Queen Bees and Wanna Bees
by TDI-Heather
Summary: A story about the TDI girls and how they became who they are today. Mainly focused on Heather.
1. Chapter 1

Queen Bees and Wanna Bees

Gwen approached the Gopher cabin, knowing that Heather was in it. She sighed deeply and proceed to go in anyway. She went to grab the handle when she heard a sound that she had never heard before. It was a soft, yet sad sound. Gwen peered through the mesh window, and noticed that what she had heard was Heather. Heather was sitting in the cabin, staring at a book, and crying. Gwen wasn't one to nose in on other people's business, but if _Heather _was crying, it had to be pretty intense_. _She realized that the book was a yearbook from Heather's old school. It was dated to be 6 years old. Suddenly, Lindsay appeared behind Gwen and grabbed her. Gwen let out a yelp and she saw the silhouette of Heather wipe her face with her hands and scramble to hide the book.

"Whatcha doing?" Lindsay asked Gwen. "I was...looking for my...contact lens! It fell out over there by the window." Gwen lied. "You were looking _in _the window. Were you spying on Heather?" Lindsay said with a suspicious look on her face. "No! Of course not. Why would I do that?" Gwen countered. "I don't know. Um..." Lindsay was interrupted by the a loud slam.

The door to the Gopher cabin had burst open with Heather in the doorway. She gave Lindsay and Gwen a look of disgust. Her hair was neatly combed, her arms crossed across her chest, her face was touched up with just a bit of make up, her eyes piercing and scanning them. Gwen had never noticed how Heather cared about her looks so much. She had even combed her hair and applied some makeup to her face just to come outside to glare at them. Gwen thought about how merely seconds ago Heather had been a wreck.

"What are you two _doing?_" Heather asked with a glare. "Playing tag?" Lindsay tried to make up an excuse. "Oh I'm _so _sure." Heather said as she walked back into the cabin and shut the door. "She's hiding something. I bet she only acts like that because something happened to her in the past. Maybe no one has ever asked her about it. I'm gonna find out why Heather acts like she does!" Gwen vowed to herself in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Heather's High School Heaven

Chapter 2: Heather's High School Heaven

Gwen awoke to the sound metal hitting the side of the cabin. She looked out and saw a raccoon scamper away in fear. It had knocked over one of the garbage cans, while searching for some food. Gwen was in no way "a heavy sleeper". She woke up to just about anything. She also had a terrible time going back to sleep, she figured she would do something productive instead of battling insomnia tonight. Gwen remembered her vow to find out about Heather. She looked over to Heather, who was sleeping soundly with an eye mask on her face. "Better not wake her, or she'll probably get really mad." Gwen thought to herself. Gwen remembered how Heather had been looking at a yearbook earlier that evening. She debated on whether to look in it or not. She had seen where Heather had hidden it.

Gwen was not a nosy person. She knew if Heather found out about her snooping, that she'd probably fly off the handle. After all, Gwen wouldn't like it if Heather was snooping around in her things. Gwen was determined though. Against her better judgment, she took the book out of it's hiding place. She realized that the book was only 2 years old, not 6. That meant whatever happened to Heather was pretty recent. She turned on the lamp and started to look in the section where the Sophomores were pictured. Sure enough, there was Heather, she was all dolled up with jewelry and make up, her hair was shiny and black as it was at camp. In the picture Heather looked very happy. Gwen knew false smiles, and this was no fake. It was genuine happiness. Pictured directly below Heather was a familiar face. A sweet, innocent face with nice blond hair up in a ponytail. It was Bridgette!

Gwen stopped dead in her tracks. She had never known that Heather and Bridgette had gone to the same school. They had never talked to each other on the island. Although they _were_ on opposite teams and they had only been on the island for 2 days. There was a heart drawn between the two pictures with the letters "BFF" written in the middle. "If they're such great friends, I wonder why they seem so different?" Gwen wondered. To Gwen, Bridgette was very different from Heather. Bridgette didn't seem like the mall shopping, make up loving, hot headed type like Heather was. Bridgette refused to wear make up because it was tested on animals. She also hated crowds and people watching her. She didn't like lots of attention. Plus, she rarely _ever _got angry at anyone. Then again, maybe Heather used to be like Bridgette. After all, Gwen was trying to figure out what had changed Heather.

Gwen turned the page and saw a picture of Izzy! She rolled her eyes and half smiled. "Having that loon in your class is enough to drive anyone nuts." Gwen thought to herself. There was nothing written under Izzy's picture. Perhaps Heather and Izzy didn't know each other that well. Gwen flipped to the last page of the Sophomores and got a look at one last familiar face. It was Courtney. There was yet another heart with the letters "BFF" in it under her picture. Now this was a surprise. Not only did Heather know Bridgette and Courtney, but she was best friends with them! Gwen now pondered about Bridgette and Courtney. Being friends with Heather, obviously meant they knew one another, and yet again, it was like they had never met. "What happened to those 3?" Gwen wondered aloud.

Gwen flipped to the page after the Sophomores, and it was superlatives. Heather was voted "Most likely to become a fashion model." Izzy was voted "Most likely to go completely insane by the next year." Courtney was voted "Most likely to succeed." and Bridgette was voted "Most likely to pursue a career in animals." Gwen wondered how this made Heather like she was. It couldn't have been this that made Heather cry, it was all good things about her. Something else had to be in the book. Gwen turned to the autographs section to see what was written in it. The two longest ones, were of course from Bridgette and Courtney.

Bridgette's Letter said "Hey Heather! You are so awesome. Meeting you this year was the best thing I've ever done. Everyone loves you, even though you were the new kid. You're just wonderful! What else can I say? It's amazing how well we get along together, even though we're so different. I really hope we have classes together next year. I know that me, you, and Courtney all signed up for animal care, and cosmetology, so we're bound to be together somewhere. Lets hang out over the summer. I am going to have an exclusive pool party for my two best BFFs in the world! You and Courtney! Have a great summer, and lets hang out sometime. Can't wait till next year! Call me! (555-4577)

Love ya, Bridgette :-)

Courtney's letter went like this: "Hello Heather! This year was a blast! I loved having science and math with you. We made such a great team. I hope you have a great summer. Me, you, and Bridgette have got to do stuff together! Maybe roller blading, and swim parties, and movie nights! Wouldn't that be awesome? It was so funny everyone called us "The Terrible Trio" I didn't think we _that _bad, lol! Bridgette was the bad one! Lol, I'm kidding. I can't wait till next year, it's going to be great. Considering we all signed up for the same classes, we have a high chance of being together a lot next year. Keep in touch! (555-1095)

Your BFF for life, Courtney :-)

Gwen didn't get it. Heather's sophomore year seemed like a High School Heaven. She had great friends, and from all the autographs, Gwen could tell that everyone admired and looked up to Heather. Gwen wondered just what had made Heather so sad. She knew that Heather was looking at a yearbook and crying, it was definitely **this **yearbook because it was in the hiding place. Gwen thought to herself "Maybe something happened that summer, or maybe in Heather's Junior year! It's up to me to find out!" Just as the thought had valiantly ran through her mind, the light came on. Heather stood facing Gwen with a angry look in her eyes. "Just what are doing snooping through my personal things? How dare you!" Heather shouted. All of the other girls had awoken to Heather's screaming and were all staring at Gwen, who was all alone in the corner of the cabin with Heather's yearbook. She wanted to run away, she wanted to turn back time and not look at the book, she wanted to get away from all the disapproving eyes. Now Heather would surely never tell Gwen about her past. "Well, weird goth girl! I'm waiting for an explanation!" Heather said as tapped her foot. How will Gwen get out of this situation? Read the next chapter to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This chapter is actually an interrupter in the main story line, it's a flashback from Heather's time at High School. It also provides for a cliff hanger for what will happen to Gwen after being caught ;)

Heather awoke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring a loud repetitive buzzing noise into her ear. She gave it a dirty look and turned it off. "One of these days, I am so getting a new clock. I hate that thing." she said to herself as she went into the bathroom to take a shower. She washed her hair with a sweet French Vanilla shampoo. She looked at the clock above the sink. 6:37 already? Heather finished her shower with haste and changed into her regular clothes. (The clothes she wears on TDI) She stared into the mirror and applied her make up. She made sure not to use too much lipstick. After she finished with her mascara, she started to brush her hair. She used a straightener to make sure there were no frizzy areas in it on her first day at her new school. She used just a bit of hairspray, and then proceeded to prepare her breakfast. Two scrambled eggs with a piece of buttered toast. She took dainty little bites and put her dishes in the sink. 6:53 the clock read. Heather rushed into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and swished mouthwash for exactly 58 seconds. She then ran into the kitchen and packed her lunch, as she did not trust school food, or the people that prepared it. She turned her cell phone on vibrate and grabbed her designer handbag. She was out of the door by 7:02.

She walked up to her bright red, yet old car. She put her lunch and her handbag in the passenger seat as she put the keys into the ignition. She turned the keys once, no response. "Come on you stupid thing!" she said under her breath as she turned the keys four more times. Finally, the car started and the radio blared and broke the silence of the morning. Heather let out a yelp and turned it down. "Wow, must have been jamming pretty well last night." she thought as she pulled out of her driveway. She took a left at the stoplight and drove for twenty three minutes before she got to the school. She, like all the other students who drove, had an assigned parking space. This would save her some trouble in case she was ever running a little behind. "Ah, here it is. Parking space number twelve." she said as she pulled into it gently. The clock read 7:28. "Crap! First block starts in about fifteen minutes!" Heather said to herself as she grabbed her things and ran to the entrance. The sign by the door read "Mountain Crest High School. Reach your peak!" "What a cheesy sign." Heather thought. Then again, it _was _a school. It's not like it would be advertising alcohol or anything.

Heather went upstairs and proceeded to locker number seventy-three. She put in the combination and lifted up on the handle. The door stuck like glue. "Gosh, these things never open on the first try." she thought as she put in the combination again. Again, she had no luck in opening the door. Heather put in the combination a third time, the door wouldn't budge. "Sheesh! Open up, you stupid piece of crap!" she said as she kicked it. Just as Heather brought her foot back for another kick, a boy stepped in front of her. "Hey, need some help?" he asked. "Yeah, this locker is totally stuck." Heather said with a scowl. "Heh, don't worry. They're all like that around this school. Put in the combination and I'll see what I can do." the boy explained. Heather did so, and moved aside. The boy lifted up on the handle, moved it from side to side and kicked it multiple times. The door swung open with a creak. "Wow, you have to do all _that _just to open this thing up?" Heather said with a frown. "Sometimes I guess. Hey, I don't remember you from last year. What's your name?" the boy asked. "Oh, my name is Heather. I moved here recently because of my family." Heather introduced herself.

"Oh, that's cool. I think you'll like it here. The lockers are a pain, but the people are cool. Get the right friends and you'll be ok." the boy responded. "What's your name?" Heather asked with a smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Trent. I like to play guitar and hang with my friends. I play football for the team here." he said. "Oh, that's great! I want to be a cheerleader. Maybe I can cheer you on at some of your games." Heather smiled. "Maybe you can. It was nice talking to you, but I've got to get going. I'll see you later, maybe." Trent said as he rushed down the hall. Heather looked at her schedule. Her first class was English with Mrs. Burns. She got her notebook and pencil and went to class. "Ah, hello Heather. Nice to see a new face in the class. I'm Mrs. Burns." the teacher said as Heather entered the door. "Hello." Heather greeted her as she took a seat in the second row in the middle of the row. A tall girl with red hair walked in with a big smile. "Hello Mrs. Burns!" she said eccentrically. "Oh, Izzy! So nice to see you again." Mrs. Burns said with a sincere smile. Izzy came and sat next to Heather. "Hi there! I hear your new here. How are you liking it so far?" Izzy asked.

"It's pretty good I guess. Those lockers are a pain." Heather responded. "Ha ha! I know right? You'd think that they'd replace those things by now." Izzy chuckled. The next student to walk in was a tall, well dressed girl with hair the color of cocoa. "Courtney!" Izzy gasped as she waved her hands. "Izzy! Oh, it's been a long time. Glad to have you in a class this year." Courtney said as she took the seat beside Izzy. The next person to arrive to class was a girl with a blue sweater and blond hair up in a ponytail. She looked a bit nervous until she saw Courtney. "Oh yes! We have a class together!" the girl said happily as she took the seat next to Heather. "Hello there. I haven't seen you before. You new here?" the girl said to Heather. "Yes, just moved into the area." Heather told her. "Oh, that's cool. Hey, can I see your schedule?" the girl asked her. "Sure." Heather said as she handed it over. "Cool! We have the same lunch and we also have first and third block together!" the girl said as she handed Heather her schedule.

"My name is Bridgette. I love nature and the beach! Surfing is really cool." the girl introduced herself. "My name is Heather. I just moved here last week. I love animals, which is why I have two cats. I live alone in an apartment with them." Heather said. "You don't live with your parents?" Bridgette said confused. "I decided to get my own place this year. It's working out great." Heather said with a smile. "Oh, that's neat. Hey, has anyone ever told you, that you have beautiful teeth? They are like perfect. Your hair is so nice too. So silky, long and flowing, and shiny. Your really pretty." Bridgette said to Heather. "Thank you. I love your sweater, it's so cute. Your hair is really pretty too." Heather complimented Bridgette. "Your so sweet. Well, I assume you've met Izzy. She's so chatty." Bridgette smiled at Izzy. "So, Heather. Want to meet up after class and I'll show you around the school?" Bridgette asked. "That sounds like a good idea. Thanks." Heather replied.

The bell rang as Heather and Bridgette walked out into the hall. "Hey, I've got to put this in my locker, meet me by the water fountain, ok?" Bridgette said. "Oh, ok." Heather replied as Bridgette ran off to her locker. Heather walked down the hall and sat on the bench by the water fountain. "Pssst! Hey you." a voice whispered. "Me?" Heather said as she looked around. "Yeah, you. There's a boy behind the lockers over here who says he has a big crush on you. You want to meet him?" a guy in a sports jacket asked her. Heather was skeptical, but decided to see what was going on. She followed the boy behind the lockers. As they got there, no one was present except them. "What's going on?" Heather said as she looked around. "No one is here!" "I'm here." the boy responded with a smile. "_You _like me? I don't even know you." Heather said as she backed away. "Fine. Whatever, just go back to your bench." the boy said as he walked off. "What a weird guy." Heather thought to herself as she went back to the bench. Lying on the bench was her English book soaked in black ink. Heather had been pranked.

"No! That book is going to cost a lot of money!" Heather gasped as she picked it up. Heather now knew that the boy had simply been distracting her, he didn't really like her. "Hey, Heather." a voice interrupted her in her thoughts. Heather turned around to see Bridgette standing behind her. "What's wrong? You look angry." Bridgette told her. Heather held up her English book and frowned. "Oh no! They got you already? Those football jerks have done that to lots of people lately. It's a nasty prank." Bridgette said as she put her hands on her hips. "Tell me about it! I'm going to have to pay for a new one." Heather said as she threw the book onto the bench. "Let me guess, someone lured you away while the other guys did that." Bridgette guessed. "Exactly." Heather responded. "Well, if you can remember what the guy looked like, you can report him and he'll probably rat out whoever inked your book. The popular jocks always stab each other in the back to save their own skin." Bridgette said with a smile. "That's a good idea. I'll do that." Heather said.

"Oh crap. It's already five minutes until next block. I'll see you later." Bridgette said as she took off down the hallway. Heather looked at her schedule. Gym was next. "Oh great. I hate that class." Heather thought as she walked downstairs. She walked into the gym to a lot of unfamiliar faces. "Name?" a voice beside asked. "Heather." she responded. "You will be sitting in the third row beside Cody. A boy with a white shirt and brown hair sat waving at her. "That's him." the coach said. Heather walked over and sat down, as she tried to avoid eye contact with the spastic boy beside her. "Hey, hot stuff. Want to talk." the boy tried to sound seductive. Heather rolled her eyes and responded "Why sure I'll talk to you, big boy. Talk to my hand!" Cody was taken by surprise. "Ouch." he said as he turned the other way. Hello there, Mr. NFL! Your in the fourth row beside Heather. Heather tried to see who was to be beside her, but a rather large girl blocked her path. Just as Heather started to stand up, Cody sprung up from his chair and knocked her over. Her purse fell on the floor as its contents went flying all over the floor. "Ugh!" Heather let out a groan as she started to pick up he things.

She met a familiar hand as she picked up her lipstick. Trent's eyes met hers as he gave her a gentle smile. "Hi, Trent!" Heather said happily. "Hey, I saw you had a spillage over here." Trent said as he handed her a set of keys. "Oh, thanks! I wondered where those went." she said as she stuffed them in her purse. Cody walked back to his seat and stepped on Heather's hand. "Ouch!" She screamed as she waved the pain into the air. "Listen to me, you clumsy goof! If you step, bump into, or knock something off my desk again, I'm gonna hit you in the face!" Heather said to him as she got back up in her desk. Cody's eyes got wide as he attempted to avoid her look. "Alright, sweetie. Your in the second row beside Sadie and in front of Heather." the gym teacher directed yet another student to their seat. A girl with long blond hair sat down in front of Heather and turned around. "Hi, I'm Lindsay. I just started here today. What's your name?" She asked with a big smile. "I'm Heather. I just started here today too." Heather introduced herself. "That's soooo cool! Want to be friends?" Lindsay asked quickly. "Sure." Heather responded. "Ok. All of you go up to the gym and find something to do!" the gym coach ordered.

Heather went up to the gym expecting to find her new friend. "Excuse me, but where is Lindsay?" Heather asked the coach. "She had to go to the office and fill out contact information and all that junk. She won't be back for the rest of the class." the coach responded. "Great! Now what?" Heather thought to herself. She looked around the gym and saw Trent in the corner of the room by himself. She ran over to him. "Hey, Trent. Want to do something?" she asked him. "I would, but the coach has got me weight lifting today. We have a game this Friday." Trent said. "Oh, that's cool. Well....can I come with you and talk?" Heather asked. "Sure. Sometimes it's a little lonely down there anyway." Trent said as he led Heather to the weight lifting room. Heather took a seat on a small bench beside where Trent grabbed his weights. "So, what are you doing today?" Heather asked him. "Well, I have to start with curls. Twenty pound dumbbells for each arm." he explained as he started a set.

"Doesn't that make you tired after awhile?" Heather asked. "Nah. It's just a warm up." Trent responded. "The real workout is the big weight." Trent pointed to a large weight sitting above a bench. "Bench presses can take it out of you." he said as he started a second set. "Wow, I'll bet. How much can you lift?" Heather asked. "About 145 pounds." Trent responded. "Wow! That's a lot!" Heather smiled. "I don't like to brag. It's all for the team." Trent responded. "Wow, he's nice, good looking, muscular,and modest. What more could a girl want?" Heather thought to herself. Trent ran over and grabbed a bar and started to do pull ups. After about ten of them, he dropped back down. "Whew, it's hot in here. They need some air conditioning!" Trent said as he wiped his forehead. "Do you mind of I take off this long sleeve shirt? I have a sleeveless one on under it, so it's not like I'm stripping in front of you." Trent said with a laugh. "That's fine, I don't mind. I have cousins who go shirtless all the time, it doesn't bother me." Heather responded. "Cool, just wanted to make sure you were comfortable with that." he said as he threw his long sleeve camouflage shirt over on the other bench. "Oh my God. Heather you dirty little skank! How dare you enjoy it when Trent took off his shirt! You're disgusting!" Heather said to herself in her mind.

Heather pulled out a 100 calorie snack pack of lemon cookies out of her purse and began to eat them. "Does it bother you if I eat these?" she asked Trent. "Nah, that's fine." Trent responded as he moved over to the big weight. "I need a spotter." he said looking around. "Oh, I would, but I can't lift 145 pounds." Heather laughed. "Ha ha. No problem, here comes Duncan." Trent said as a boy with a green Mohawk walked in the room. "I see we have ourselves a girlfriend Trent." he teased. "No. She's just talking to me. Her friend left to go to the office." Trent explained. "Oh no. I think it's about to get hotter in here." Duncan said in a dramatic tone. "Why?" Heather asked as she raised her eyebrow. "Because I'm going shirtless!" Duncan said as he threw his shirt in Heather's direction. "You know you want me." he said as he did some push ups. "Yuck! I do **not**!" Heather said as she shot a dirty look in his direction. "I'm just kidding with you." Duncan said as he continued his push ups.

Heather took out a magazine and began reading it. The new look was now red. As always, Heather was already in style. She found a section on page 32 called "Hot or not?" about dating tips. There was another article on page 36, about the newest type of mascara. Heather took out her compact and put some powder on her face. "How many times do you women really need to put that junk on?" Duncan laughed. Heather tried to ignore him. "Really though. Are you afraid of natural beauty like us guys?" Duncan asked her. "Natural beauty my foot! You guys are in here lifting weights to make your arms bigger. You call that your natural beauty?" Heather asked. "She's got you there, dude." Trent said as he gave Duncan a playful punch in the arm. "You know what? You remind me of someone in my neighborhood. Her name is Courtney. You're a lot like her." Duncan said to Heather.

"That's great." Heather said as she attempted to get away from Duncan. Just as she neared the door, a familiar face burst in. Cody came strolling by and went over to the weights. "Whatcha lifting these days? 10?" Duncan began to laugh. Cody blushed as he tried to lift a 20 pound weight with one arm to prove himself to Duncan. Duncan only snickered and went back to harassing Heather. "Oh, be cool to poor Cody. He just wants to fit in." Trent said as he gave Cody a slap on the back. Heather continued to read her magazine in an attempt to avoid eye contact with Duncan. "Look gorgeous, I know you're done with that thing Put it down and talk to me."Duncan said with a smirk. Heather let out a rather long sigh and scooted to the end of the bench, but she was blocked by a spring that was sprouting out of the seat. She grimaced and rolled her eyes as Duncan left the room without a word. Heather's eyes narrowed as she knew he was up to something.

The bell rang as the guys got up and left almost like robots on a programmed time schedule. Duncan hung his head and left, as his attempt to scare Heather was ruined by the bell. "This was truly one of those saved by the bell moments." Heather thought as she went down the hall to her third class of the day. She was shoved into the wall by a crowd of people rushing to a nearby door. "Idiots." she muttered as she went into her lab. She sat at the table farthest from the door and looked at the paper in front of her. "Welcome to Culinary Arts!" it read with a happy face beside the title. "Couldn't they just call it cooking?" Heather thought as she clicked her mechanical pencil for lead. She began to fill out the questionnaire in front of her. "Why did I take this class? Well, that's an easy one! I love to cook and I think this class will be fun!" Heather thought as she read the first question. "Favorite food....favorite food..." Heather's thoughts were interrupted as a boisterous boy with blond hair bursting through the door. "Ahhhh....the smell of food. It is the most heavenly scent of all." the boy said in a poetic tone. "Wow, this guy sure does love his food, just look at that gut!" Heather thought to herself as she went back to her worksheet.

"Hello! My name's Owen. I love food and my favorite color is brown." the large boy said to Heather as he took a seat next to her. "Ok....I'm Heather and my favorite color is red." she responded as she tried to block the boy's odor form entering her nostrils. After filling out her sheet, Heather put it on the desk and received her first assignment. She was to cook a Spice Cake with two other partners. Bridgette waved to Heather across the class as they paired up together. "Who's out third member?" Bridgette asked as she looked around the class. "Hey, girls! I'm done with my worksheet! Looks like we'll all be partners!" a girl with braces said excitedly as she came running over to them. "Ok, then. The three of us will make the best Spice Cake this class has ever tasted!" Heather said as they went to the kitchen. Two and a half cups of flour, one cup of sugar, three fourths of a cup of brown sugar, one teaspoon of salt, a teaspoon of baking powder, and a teaspoon of baking soda, three fourths of a teaspoon of allspice, three fourths of a teaspoon of cinnamon, half a teaspoon of cloves, half a teaspoon of nutmeg, one and one third cups of buttermilk, a half of a cup of shortening, and three eggs." Heather read off the ingredients.

"Measure all of the ingredients into a bowl and blend for half of a minute. Then pour it into a pan and bake it until the wooden toothpick comes out clean and not a sloppy. Finally, let it cool for ten minutes before serving." Bridgette read off. "Okay, I think I got it...ahhhh!" the brace-face screeched as she tripped and spilled the bowl all over the floor. "What were you doing!?!" Heather shouted as she threw down her chef's hat. "Gosh, that took forever to make! Thanks a lot....whatever your name is!" Bridgette said as she wiped up the mess. "Um, it isn't my fault that my shoelaces aren't tied, and my name is **Beth,** I've told you that like three times now!" Beth said as she walked away. "Dork." Bridgette hissed under her breath. Heather glared as she started to mix the ingredients together for the second time. "Hey, Heather. We're not just going to let her get away with that, right? We owe her something." Bridgette said as she threw a quick glance to Beth, who was at a table reading her History Book. "Well, maybe later...actually, don't you think it was an accident?" Heather asked with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "Well, yeah it could have been. What I mean is that snotty little attitude she got with me and then she just storms off and doesn't even help clean up." Bridgette explained.

"Yeah, that was rude. Maybe she does have something coming, but nothing _really_ bad, ok?" Heather said as she laid the bowl in the sink. "Oh, don't worry. I'm an eye-for-an-eye kind of person. We'll just give her something equal to what she did to us." Bridgette said with a wink. "Alright, lets do it!" Heather responded with a smile. Bridgette and Heather left third block and followed Beth down the hallway. "Can I help you? I know you two are following me." Beth said as she turned around to an angry Bridgette in her face. "Yeah, you can help us! You can start by apologizing for ruining our cake!" Bridgette said as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Look, it wasn't really all my fault, can't you just forget about it..." Beth started. "No! We will _not _forget your rude little actions. You didn't even help clean up! So give! Compensate us!" Bridgette commanded. "How am I supposed to compensate you?!" Beth said as her voice rose higher. "Oh! Don't you get snippy with me again, little Ms. Nerd! You will learn not to get a bad attitude around us!" Bridgette shouted as she snatched Beth's calculator. "Hey! Give it back! I have Math next." Beth said as she tried to reach for the calculator. "Give me give me never gets!" Bridgette smirked as she dropped the calculator on the floor. The back cover flew off and four batteries went rolling across the floor. "Oops. Clumsy me. You listen here! Don't you mouth off to me or any of my friends again, or next time I'll break your damn calculator in half!" Bridgette snarled as she took Heather's hand and rushed into the girl's bathroom.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" Heather asked. "Nah, not for Beth the Bitchy Barf-Bag. She's one of those people who just doesn't learn, so you have to teach her with force." Bridgette said calmly as she washed her hands. "Oh, ok then. Well I have Animal Care next, and you?" Heather said as she looked over her schedule. "No way! That's great! I just switched to that class in second block!" Bridgette exclaimed happily. "Oh, that's awesome! It'll be so fun having you in there with me!" Heather smiled. Heather and Bridgette made their way down the hall. On the way, a boy turned the corner and bowled Heather over. "Watch where you're going, you dirt bag!" Bridgette hollered after him. Heather got up and brushed herself off as she and Bridgette went into class. They didn't do much since it was the first day. The teacher gave them some permission slips so that they could handle the animals, their food, and all the other stuff. "Gee, I can't believe they still make us get these stupid things signed at this age." Bridgette said as she stuffed the slip into her bag. Heather shrugged and stuffed the slip into her bag as well. "Oh my gosh! That bag is so pretty! Where'd you get it?" Bridgette asked. "I got it last week at the mall. It cost me two weeks of my paychecks." Heather told her. "Wow. Totally worth it though, right? I mean,you can't be seen walking around with some purse that looks like a hobo's sack!" Bridgette giggled. Heather couldn't help but laugh. Before she knew it, she and Bridgette were staring at the fish.

"I just love fish. They're so graceful!" Bridgette said as she followed one with her eyes. "I know, I want to get an aquarium one day." heather said. Before Bridgette could answer, the bell rang and everyone dashed out of class as quickly as possible. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for showing me around." Heather said to Bridgette. "No problem. I'll meet you tomorrow in first like today. See you." Bridgette said back as the girls went their separate ways. Heather got in her car, which to her surprise hadn't been keyed, and started for her apartment. It took her exactly 28 minutes to get home. She got out of the car and went inside just in time to catch the phone, that was ringing. "Hello?" she answered. "Hey, is this Heather?" a voice asked. "Yes....is this...Bridgette?" Heather responded. "Yep, it's me! Just seeing if I had the right number here. Feel free to call whenever, cause I'm usually not too busy." Bridgette said. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Heather said as she wrote Bridgette's number down on a piece of paper. "Well, I have to go eat. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Bridgette said. "Bye." Heather responded as she hung up. Heather threw her backpack into the stool and opened the pantry to see what she would eat for dinner.

She took out a box of spaghetti and started to boil it. She then went over to the couch and watched CSI for about 24 minutes when the spaghetti had finished. She took it out, fixed herself a serving, poured herself some Club Soda, and had her dinner. She looked at the clock, it read 8:04. She decided to take her evening shower. She did so and when she got out, she put on her pajamas and let her two cats in from the outside balcony. They went to their room and curled up to go to sleep. Heather got out her special sparling toothpaste, brushed her teeth, and then swished some mouthwash. She turned on her ceiling fan to the medium setting and set the thermostat to 68 degrees. She went over and set her alarm clock for the next day and got into bed. She watched the nightly news until she became sleepy. She finally turned it off, switched on her noise machine to the ocean waves setting, and drifted off to sleep awaiting the next day.

Hope you liked it, R&R please!


End file.
